Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Remnants of Time and Space
by wolfboydude52
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. In the end, we all will die. We need to believe we can do anything with our short time. This is easier said than done when you only have memories of your old universe. However, coming from a higher dimension does have some special perks. Perhaps things can be changed for the better with some belief.


When a star goes out, it does not always leave with a huge explosion. Countless times it's just small and not noteworthy. There are many times the star just shrivels and dies out, unable to be seen with the naked eye. On the other hand, if a planet dies, it is usually due to a grand explosion in the cosmos. A different planet or a planetoid sized meteor may have collided with it.

If a star goes supernova, it's always a big event. If a universe dies, then everything goes with it. That is the biggest occurrence that could ever happen. If something like that happened, it would raise more than one question. How long would it take for everything to end? When a universe and the dimension die, would anyone live to see the end? Would everyone die seconds before the end, or years? To answer one of the latter questions, I survived due to some astounding luck. It may have been bad luck though, because as far as I know no one else got out.

I was transported to a new dimension a few moments before the planet, along with the rest of the dimension, was sucked into the core of the universe. The core was pure blackness given form. It was a giant hungry abyss that only wanted to consume every last bit of light. It wasn't going to stop until it devoured everything. It was growing exponentially faster than scientists predicted. They thought we had twenty minutes to get everyone important into the dimensional escape pods. They hadn't used them before, so they needed a willing test subject.

I volunteered, since if I died everyone else would too. They told me to get into the dimensional transporter, but they were more like escape pods to a different dimension. They looked like futuristic toaster ovens, with a door that opened on top, and a window to see things outside for the last few moments. It could hold three people and had supplies for up to a year, a kitchen, a bathroom, and 3 comfortable beds. Four to six could be housed, but the supplies only are meant for three.

They had a few thousand machines ready to transport everyone, so using one for testing wasn't going to harm anything. I was the test monkey, as they couldn't test the machine before. That's because they needed somewhere time and space was bent, bending, or broken. We were being sucked into a place like that. How they built machines like this, I am not sure.

I am not a scientist. I am not smart enough to understand how most of the scientific machines worked or how they were built. I am not stupid, but also far from being a genius. I could operate the coffee machine and other machines in the break room, but that would be it. Anything beyond the break room other than a door or cabinet was beyond my knowledge. I was one of the cleaning staff, hired just a week and a half before. I always wanted to help with a huge scientific breakthrough, but I knew I couldn't under normal circumstance. This situation was far from normal though.

They needed a test pilot and I said "I'll go." I got into the machine, went to the window and gave them the thumbs up.

The last image I saw before being transported was everything being torn apart, faces melting, stretching, and then darkness. That told me they didn't make it. I had no time to be sorry, as the transporter was sending me somewhere unfamiliar. I could only hope it would send me to a dimension that was friendly to outsiders.

It could send me to millions of different possible dimensions. I could have ended up in a dimension where there is only lava. I could have been sent to a parallel dimension of ours. I could have just ended up in another abyss. The possibilities were endless, and probably lethal.

I would have been thinking about this, but I couldn't. I couldn't think at all, I couldn't tell how long I was there for. I didn't know if time was passing at all. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't feel any part of my body. The experience of being with no body was nearly indescribable. Any other experience in the universe was nothing compared to this.

I felt like I was melting due to the lack of space and time. I couldn't move my body, and all I saw was blackness outside of the window. I wanted to look at myself, but I couldn't. I should have been able to. I was in a position that I should have been able to see part of my body at least, but I wasn't there. I had become transparent. They told me something like this may happen in an extremely quick briefing, but I couldn't recall it then. After everything was over I recalled them saying, "You're body will undergo severe stress, but we are not sure how this will affect you. You may explode, be fall apart, or more." It seemed I became a puddle on the floor. The fabric of space no longer supported my body, so I couldn't feel pain.

I was there for some unknown amount of time. I still don't know how long I was there for. Time had stopped for me. There was no time, there was no space, there was no life, there was no end. However, though I was experiencing infinity, everything seemed to quickly came back into focus. It was a painful feeling, but I was there.

I could think again. I could breath. I could move. I could feel, and at that moment I felt nauseous. I rushed to the bathroom, trying my hardest to hold it in. I was much shorter than before. The toilet and I were about the same height, but I didn't care at the moment. I was too sickened to care. I somehow scrambled onto the toilet and gagged heavily. Everything I had eaten for lunch was leaving. It was a horrible feeling. Once my stomach was empty, I was able to look at myself without as much nausea. I almost fainted in confusion and fear. Somehow my hands were blue and had become paws. My legs were similar as well. I climbed up to the mirror to see what I looked like. I stared into the bathroom mirror and saw a blue dog like creature.

"Whuh!" I shouted. I tried to think of what happened. My mind was blank, and I was getting dizzy. I forced myself to take multiple deep breaths. It helped enough, but it wouldn't keep me calm forever. I had to figure out why this happened. I could think somewhat clearly for a short time, at least.

"The scientists did say that I might experience physical changes other than exploding or falling apart, right? What did they say?" I wondered. I tried to remember, but the panic was coming back. With another few sets of deep breathing, I recalled what they said.

"Space is an odd thing, these machines are designed to survive without the time and space holding it's shape together, but your body isn't. Space and time control almost everything about you. If someone doesn't fit with the standards of the universe, it may change you to fit with those standards. You may look different, but it's unlikely you'll lose any memories, as those are a part of your being. Memory is something space and time does not control." I repeated. I sighed in relief, calmed by science. I still needed to check out my surroundings if I could. I was on a alien planet, and I expected the worst. I looked out the window and saw a sun and some small huts. That told me the creatures on this planet could build basic shelters.

I was likely in a small town or village of some kind judging by the number of huts. I went to the door and saw shadows over it. They weren't trees, so they had to be creatures of this planet. I was nervous about quite a few things. I didn't know if I wanted to leave.

Would they understand me? Would I understand them? Could I survive in this world? How hard would it be to survive? These questions only made me worry more.

It took a few minutes before I made my choice. I decided that I had to go out there. I had to see this world, no matter how scared I was. I couldn't spend forever in here, I would need food and water eventually. That would take a few years, though.

I would probably go insane due to cabin fever before then anyway. All I could feel was fear and worry as I faced the door. I took a few seconds to breath. It didn't help much, as my breathing was still hastened due to worry. I wasn't sure what would happen, but I had to hope for the best.

I didn't end up in a lethal dimension, at least. I had to believe that whoever or whatever lives here would be kind. My heart was pounding visibly. It took a few more moments to build up the courage. My paw was on the handle.

It was shaking quite a lot. I would have been sweating if I could. A new world was out there, and I wanted to see it directly. I took one more deep breath then opened the door to the new world and my new life.


End file.
